


Ternary

by KinkyTrashCan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Demons can change their sexy bits, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Nero is the DanVer baby, Nero sandwich with all the knots, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTrashCan/pseuds/KinkyTrashCan
Summary: Demon King Dante sets up a treat for both his son and his brother.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Ternary

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothing to say in my defense other than this is an AU where Dante and Vergil are the kings of hell and Nero is their sweet baby boy.

It was quite the treat to come home to, Vergil decided.

Dante had taken a spot on the throne in his devil form, and he had Nero draped over his body, back to chest. The boy was so devastatingly beautiful in his demon shape while Dante raised and lowered him slowly on his cock, surpassing even the most ravishing succubus’ in their realm. Vergil could hear the sumptuous sounds of wet skin from the entrance of the throne room.

“Wondered when you’d get back,” Dante said. “I’ve been keeping him warmed up for you.”

“Hey!” Nero protested. He reached back and pulled Dante in for an angry, retaliatory kiss.

Vergil chuckled, settling into his Devil Trigger and letting his own cock slip free from behind the armored plates of his groin. He stroked it a few times as he approached them. It was hard not to revel in their rapt gazes, anticipating what was to come. Nero was always more than happy to fuck the twins whenever they liked, but his parents knew his favorite thing was to have their attentions lavished on him.

Nero  _ had _ been very good lately. He deserved a reward.

“We’ve made you wait quite a while for this, haven’t we?” Vergil said. He ascended the stairs, rubbing his clawed hand along his length to be sure it was prepared.

Nero's inhumanly long tongue swept over his lips, and he spread his legs further. “Yeah, you fucking have. I want you both.”

“Are you sure you can handle us at the same time?” Vergil teased. He stopped right in front of them and pressed the end of his claw slightly into his tip. Ah, but that bright spark of pleasure-pain was so good, and the other two were enthralled by the sight.

Dante pushed himself up so he could peer over his son's shoulder, and Nero stretched his arms to hook around Dante's neck. The arch of his spine was a clear challenge.

“As you wish, then,” Vergil said.

He had to bend his knees slightly, letting his shins rest against the throne to stabilize himself, but it lined him up perfectly with Nero’s inviting, glistening slit. The boy was always so ready and wet whenever either twin wanted him. He really was such an obedient child in that one regard.

Dante’s massive beast of a cock already stuffed him full, but Vergil used his fingers to pry Nero open a bit further and was delighted by the noises his family made when the spade-shaped head of his dick popped inside.

“Aww, hell yeah, Verge,” Dante breathed. He stared down at where the three were now joined in avid fixation. “I knew this was gonna be good.”

“Ooooh, yes!” Nero’s hiss of delight was distorted by his devilish power, and Vergil grinned at the bliss he saw rolling across the boy’s face when he continued to push forward. His son was so slick and soft inside that most of the resistance came from the ridges of Dante’s cock.

The brothers had certainly done this before with Nero, but never in this particular configuration. For all their durability, Dante and Vergil were careful with their precious son, never wanting to push him too far or too fast. Nero, of course, hated being coddled which often led to bloody scuffles and rough fucking when his fragile patience hit its limit. He’d been begging for them to both take him for ages.

“More, please,” Nero begged. “All of it.”

“Such a greedy thing, our son. How very lucky for us,” Vergil said. He only stopped when his knot pushed up against Nero’s entrance.

Nero whimpered at the pause and tried to push himself down on them despite Dante’s hands keeping him from moving far. His phantom Devil Bringer fingers reached to spread his slit even further. It was clear what he wanted.

“Think we can both knot him?” Dante asked. Little brother sounded so excited, and Vergil couldn’t blame him. Nero was so very fetching like this, speared open and wanting even more.

“Please, oh please!” Nero cried. “Yes!”

Vergil laughed. “A proper breeding, then, hmm? Let’s find out if our darling son has the appetite he thinks he has.”

Dante didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He grabbed Nero’s muscular thighs to lift him and began fucking their son wildly. Even Vergil was surprised by the energetic burst, but Dante’s cock rubbing roughly against his own, their barbs tangling and pulling enough to be deliciously painful, had Vergil following suit.

Nero was already gasping, but he became positively breathless when Vergil started working him hard too. His pretty feathered arms grabbed at Vergil’s shoulders while his other hands dug into Dante’s thighs. “O-oh, yes, yes, yes!” the boy mewled enticingly. “Deeper, please!”

“Just for you, my son.” Vergil gripped the arms of the throne and tilted his hips obligingly so he struck further in, pleased when Nero’s head lolled back onto Dante’s shoulder.

Little brother shifted his pelvis, forcing Vergil to change angles one more time and creating a delightful visual feast. The surface of Nero’s taut stomach bulged from the enormous demonic cocks inside it, retreating and advancing over and over, making the flesh roll in a captivating ripple.

“Ohhhh, fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Nero was rapidly approaching incoherence which was always appealing. His mouth hung open, so Vergil took advantage of it to thrust his tongue in time with his hips. Nero tried to moan, but it was hard to do when his parent had his throat so occupied. It came out as a delicate hum that Vergil quickly devoured.

Dante groaned, scarlet eyes pinned to his lovers. Vergil was well aware how much his brother enjoyed making use of Nero’s lovely mouth, and he was likely remembering the last time the boy was on his knees in front of him. Pulling away, Vergil made sure to draw his tongue along Nero’s to get their son to chase him on the way out. Strands of saliva snapped and dripped down Nero’s chin.

“Damn, you two. I’m trying to hold on here,” Dante scolded without any seriousness, but he picked up his pace to an impossible speed. 

“Cum in me, both of you,” Nero begged. He levered himself up to watch them pound into his hungry cunt, body jiggling and bouncing so lusciously from the force of their alternating invasions, anticipating the completion already. Oh, but this was going to be sublime.

“Just a bit more,” Dante huffed. “Wanna finish fucking all those thoughts of that pretty head of yours first.” Little brother moved one of Nero’s clawed hands so it was holding up his own thigh, and then he pressed his newly freed hand down on Nero’s fluttering belly.

Their son howled, back bowed in a seductive arch. Vergil’s rhythm faltered at the feeling of Nero’s insides clamping around him and Dante’s palm from the outside. He was getting so close. They all were, devilish stamina only counting for so much when confronted by the siren that was Nero.

“Dante…”

“Right.”

His little brother slid his hands around again to lift Nero’s perfect ass enough to give them room. Dante dug his fingers into the soft flesh that surrounded their son’s succulent pussy just as Nero had earlier, stretching, coaxing, tempting, until Dante’s knot started to sink into Nero.

Even with the malleability of their Devil Triggers, fitting both of them would be a substantial feat. Nero’s form was still somewhat immature, and he might never quite be the physical size of his parents, ever a bit smaller and leaner while just as strong. But this was what their son wanted, so Vergil would give it to him.

Nero wailed when Dante’s knot finally shoved past his edges and wailed again when it popped right back out from the brothers’ forceful thrusts. He was loose enough now that they were taking turns filling him with the heavy bulbs of their cocks, but not quite lax enough for them both to be inside at the same time.

“Please, please, please, please… I need it!” Nero was getting desperate. He was definitely in a breeding mood if he wanted this so badly.

Dante licked a tear from Nero’s cheek reassuringly. “Just a bit more, baby. We’ve got you.”

Vergil rammed himself home with more force this time, turning Nero’s rising whine into a hiccup. He could feel the pressure building, the imminent release, and had to agree; he wanted this too. He’d always fantasized about mixing his seed with his brother’s, but neither wanted to share the other. At least, not until Nero came along.

Nero was  _ theirs _ , so sharing wasn’t even a consideration. Their son was made from both of them, was part of them, a sliver of their souls blended together, and now they would merge their essence inside his eager womb.

Dante shoved himself all the way in just a split second before Vergil’s violent thrust breached Nero’s entrance in its entirety. Vergil gasped out, the painful tightness bursting and pouring from him in exquisite waves. He could feel Dante’s cock spasming against his, a pulse of heat and desire heightening their mutual pleasure.

Nero wordlessly convulsed around them. He milked them with starving muscles and prolonged the torrential flood of seed into his deepest reaches. Vergil’s vision fissured at the edges, but he watched in fascination as Nero’s stomach rounded, felt the swelling of his and Dante’s knots until there was no space inside Nero they didn’t occupy.

They had filled their son completely, bridged the gaps between the three of them with transcendent, pleasure-soaked flesh. Vergil had never felt so whole in all his life. He wanted this to last forever.

“S-shit,” Nero whispered after his breathing finally calmed. He sounded drugged by satisfaction, and Vergil brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. “That was…  _ so good _ .”

Dante laughed and sucked at the skin on the side of Nero’s neck before speaking. “Definitely going to do that again. You’re an amazing fuck, baby boy.”

Nero rolled his golden eyes and tried to sit up only to pull unpleasantly on the knots buried inside him. “Oh, damn, sorry--!”

With a careful hand, Vergil pushed him back down and stroked his swollen belly. “It will be some time before we’re truly done. Our seed must do its work on your fertile grounds, after all.”

Their son blinked up at him as if this hadn’t occurred to him. The understanding of what their breeding could result in washed over Nero. He’d been so consumed by his lustful frenzy he hadn’t grasped it all. “O-oh… I… Um…”

Vergil continued to pet his stomach gently, a touch of resignation inflecting his voice. “It’s unlikely anything will come of it. Your conception took so many tries because demons of our power don’t produce offspring often. To prevent competition, I suppose.”

Nero’s fingers closed over Vergil’s, stilling them. “But it  _ could _ happen,” he said. “I can give you both more heirs?”

That sent a shock of longing right through Vergil’s groin and made his cock twitch.

Dante laughed and sank his sharp teeth into Nero’s shoulder for a moment, drawing a beguiling moan from their son. “I’m up for fucking you whenever you get that craving, kid, and I’m pretty sure Vergil will be just as happy to join me. We’ll fill you up until you get enough of us.”

“Oh, yes,” Vergil agreed, already feeling the hunger mounting in him again before his knot was even starting to untie. “We’ll try as often as you like, sweet child. Someday, perhaps you’ll birth your siblings for us, but if not… I’m certain we’ll all enjoy the many, many,  _ many _ attempts…”

Nero sighed and relaxed back against Dante. “I wanna go again as soon as you’re free, okay?”

“You are a rapacious little devil,” Vergil purred. He leaned forward and captured Nero’s mouth in a searing, possessive kiss. “But only we can give you what you need, and you will always be ours. Never forget.”

Nero grinned as if he’d wanted nothing more. “Never.”


End file.
